


Podfic: Greatness Thrust Upon

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Corner of the World [9]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Damien have a late night chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Greatness Thrust Upon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corner of the World 9: Greatness Thrust Upon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164886) by [serafina20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serafina20/pseuds/serafina20). 



Part 9 of the Corner of the World Series

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?i0f2hf2xgz8hxeh)


End file.
